


one step towards the next infinity

by managician



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Retrospective, Vague Spoilers, they've gone through so much i wanted to write them being soft with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/managician/pseuds/managician
Summary: Sometimes you end up acting on your repressed feelings when your crush takes you stargazing at unappropiate morning hours, and that's fine by Roxas.Or, in which Sora and Roxas finally find the right moment to talk.
Relationships: Roxas/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	one step towards the next infinity

“Come on, Roxas. We’re gonna miss the meteor shower!”

“There’s no meteor shower tonight. You just want me to walk faster because you’re freezing,” he scoffs.

Roxas wonders yet again how he ended up going along with Sora’s crazy request. The boy seems to have some sort of charm that makes it hard for anyone to shut him down on anything. Even if that ‘anything’ consists of hitting the island beach at ungodly morning hours just because Sora feels like it. On a cold fall night, to top it off. 

The coats loosely draped around their bodies are doing little to fight the low temperature, and they’re both too busy running towards the coast to even think of casting a Firaga that’ll warm them up.

It’s probably more entertaining this way, anyhow, with Sora happily dragging him by the wrist until they reach the sandy land and plop themselves down on it. 

"I still think you're nuts, Sora," Roxas says, and despite the harsh statement he's giving, his lips curl upwards into an affable smile.

"Well, then you're nuts too," Sora replies without thinking twice, brimming with complacency. "You agreed to come with me, yeah?" he starts laughing.

Roxas tries his best to look somewhat offended by making a pouty mouth, but Sora's giggles are endearing and terribly contagious. As if it's a powerful spell, impossible to fight against, he ends up mirroring the Keyblade Wielder's laughter with a good-hearted chuckle of his own. Their sudden racket manages to drown the sound of the swaying waves, gentle yet cold on this season of the year.

The twinkling stars accompany the two boys on the little trip, faint sparkles the only witnesses of the nocturnal trip to the beach of Destiny Islands. Roxas has always seen the islands bathed in sun rays and lively colours, so he's particularly amazed at how different it looks. And yet, the new view of the landscape didn't really feel strange, not at all; maybe because Sora had made him think of this place as a second home.

Or maybe just because he's with Sora. Home is where the heart is, after all.

Having noticed how dazzled he is by the starry blanket above their heads, Sora scoots closer to the boy, letting their knees brush together.

"Pretty, right?" he whispers, grinning.

"They are," Roxas concedes, matching his tone. 

It's barely an answer, but it seems to be enough for Sora, who’s watching Roxas' fascination with a dreamy gaze of his own.

"You should come by more often," Sora settles on saying, drooping his body so he can rest on Roxas' shoulder. "You miss out so much by always staying at Twilight Town, y'know," he teases.

"There are things to see there too, though," Roxas laughs.

Thankful for the source of warmth nuzzling his side, Roxas lowers his head as well, resting against Sora's while his eyes try to trace constellations in the firmament. The autumn breeze makes their hair dance in the wind; he can feel timid chocolate locks tickle his bare skin, and can only think of how lucky he is to be here, now.

"Well, true. But I just like looking at the stars. My journey with the Keyblade started thanks to them, in fact," Sora mumbles. "King Mickey noticed the upcoming conflict because he saw the stars blinking out one by one."

"Ventus also used to love stargazing," Roxas recalls. "I think you mentioned it once."

"He did," Sora nods gently. "I guess the stars have always guided my path."

"So you finished your adventure just the way you started it," Roxas observes, contented expression settling in. "'Cause every step you take forward…"

"...is a step closer to home," Sora finishes his sentence, beaming. "I don't think it's the same, though, because..."

He shakes his head slightly, separating himself from the boy and taking one of Roxas' hands in his. Slowly, carefully, he leads it to his chest, where the Nobody can feel his heart, _his own, this is his,_ beating.

"You're home now, Roxas."

They both know it's the truth, even if it sounds teasy again; playful, even, with the soft moonlight giving an odd shine to his eyes and the ghost of a pearly grin lingering on his face.

The stars may be a beautiful sight, but Roxas thinks that Sora's smile is his favourite. 

A fuzzy feeling clogs his stomach and his newfound heart starts working faster under the touch of kind fingertips and words. He's never been good at controlling his emotions when it comes to Sora; not when he stormed out of the Organization because he wanted to meet him, not when he fought him, and not when he looked everywhere for him after his sacrifice — and this time isn't an exception.

Except it is, because they have _time_ , the one thing that they've always lacked to begin with. 

No matter how well they can understand each other's hearts without words, there are so many things Roxas wants to tell him. Has wanted to tell him since forever and has never found the right chance for it.

_You've always been strong, Sora._

_Thank you._

_I'm glad it was you._

"...And you're such a dork," he laughs instead, pretending that there isn't any warmth spreading through his cheeks. He thinks that this manages to convey all of that and more, anyway. "If I'm here, it's thanks to you."

Sora's gaze softens. Roxas knows he understands. 

"Well, I wouldn't have given up on you for anything in the world," he says. "I couldn't give up on bringing you back, no matter the cost." 

And despite all the time he's spent observing him, sometimes Roxas is still surprised by Sora's honesty; by the way he can admit these things so easily, can imply that he's willing to lose himself if it means he can save someone else. No… Not only imply. He's done it before, and he'd probably do it again, no questions asked.

Sora's reckless courage amazes and scares him at the same time. It's moving to see how much he _cares,_ how much effort he puts into caring — and he could blink and then Sora would have tried too hard and would be gone again, far away, headed for somewhere where Roxas's shadow couldn't follow.

Of course, he'd hate seeing any of the people he cares about being taken away by something that he couldn't fight against, but he's already seen it happen to Sora, and the mere idea of it happening again makes his insides burn with quiet rage, and an emotion that he lacks words to define.

"Hey," Sora pipes up again, laced with concern. "Hey, Roxas, are you okay? I…"

"Yeah," he breathes in, closing his eyes, trying to push the unwanted vision away. "It's nothing."

It's an easy question that has an easy answer, yet there are so many complicated things to unpack from both.

Maybe the sudden, unpleasant thought shows up in his face, somehow, in the form of a frown or pursed lips. Either way, Sora can tell something is wrong, and that's not good, because Roxas hates seeing people worry.

"If you're sure," he mutters. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you with..."

"It's just, weird," Roxas lets out before he's able to stop himself, "I'm here and you're here and… and we were so close to not making it. I'm supposed to be happy that everything's over and we're all okay and — of course I am, I just…"

"Roxas," Sora whispers, low and sad, and Roxas immediately regrets saying anything at all. 

"...Sorry," he recollects himself, attempting to put on a good smile. "That was dumb. It's alright. No point in thinking about bad stuff."

He's taken aback when he feels a weight press against him. 

Sora wraps his arms around him and pulls him close. He feels his hair caressing his collarbone again; he's warm and heavy and _real,_ and his hold on Roxas, so tight and unwavering, feels like an unspoken oath. A promise that's meant to stay. 

"It's not dumb... Your feelings matter, Roxas," he reassures gently. "If you're hurting, you should let it out."

Roxas stills. 

While he wouldn't say he's _hurting_ — he's had plenty of time to do that for the past year already, feeling Sora's soul push further away with each passing day — he thinks Sora is right. 

If he keeps thinking of _later,_ of _there's more time,_ he'll never deal with anything, and he might even lose the chance to. 

So he slowly returns the affectionate gesture, hands tentatively curling on the boy's back. He closes what little distance was left between them, takes in Sora's sweet scent, and everything starts feeling right again, little by little.

None of his hugs with other people have made him feel… this. Whatever this is meant to be.

He doesn't want to put a name to it, not yet (even if he's known from the first moment he laid eyes on Sora). But he did think he'd have to start facing things head-on...

"Wait, you smell like honey," Roxas says absentmindedly. "Did you visit Pooh again?"

"I did. You know, he loves hugs and cheek kisses, and I always end up with honey all over the place whenever I visit for long. It's like magic, it's impossible to wash off."

He snorts. "Well, at least it's a nice smell. I didn't know bears liked kissing."

"Pooh might just be a very cuddly, grumpy bear," Roxas feels him grin against his shirt. "Do you like kissing too, Roxas?"

"...Are you calling me a bear?" the boy sighs. "I don't know, Sora. I've never tried it before."

"Not even a cheek kiss?"

"Not even a cheek kiss," Roxas confirms.

Sora lifts his head, looking at him, making him acutely aware of how close their faces are.

"Mhm… Would you want to give it a try?" 

"That's hard to think about… I guess, someday?" he answers, vaguely hopeful, casting his eyes to the side.

He closes his eyes again and tunes his breathing to the sound of the sea's waves, finding it surprisingly relaxing, as if the water's washing his fears away. When he opens them, they're still quiet; there's a brief moment of expectant silence where neither of them move. 

Then, Roxas feels Sora shift in his arms, and something soft presses on his forehead. 

...Oh.

So he'd meant -- to try it out _right now._

"Look at you," Sora lets out a bubbly chuckle, glare full of glee. "I can see you're all blushy… I take it you liked it."

"Did not," Roxas protests, pouting while pointedly staring to the side once more. 

He'd already gotten a bit flustered before, so if Sora was able to tell now, it'd just mean that he was blushing even harder. How embarrassing. Fuck. Scratch that jazz of dealing with his feelings, he can't do this at all. _But he should._

"It's nothing to be ashamed about," Sora states. "Now that I think about it, I haven't actually met anyone who doesn't like kissing… Or being kissed, for that matter," he seems pensive for a second. "I give your reaction a seven out of ten."

"Where'd the other three points go off to?" Roxas frowns. He can't believe himself for taking this seriously.

"That was just a small forehead kiss, Roxas, and you could barely handle it," he grins tenderly. "...Still, I'm glad you're feeling better now."

So that is what this was all about.

"You really are a dork, you know that?"

"Hey, I was trying to help!" Sora defends himself. "When I was little, if I got upset, I felt better after my mom gave me a kiss."

"...Well, I can see why," Roxas nods easily. "It feels… nice."

Then again, it always feels nice when he's with Sora, whether they're talking and kissing or not, he thinks. After being apart for so long, being able to share any moment together is simply… Nice, indeed. 

He wonders if wanting every moment they share to last forever is a normal feeling. He's afraid of things ending or changing again. If things could stay like this for a little while, just for one time in his life… He wouldn't ask of anything else.

Sora keeps a knowing smile. "Yeah, it's great. But you can still go for a little more than that."

Roxas blinks. That sounds suspiciously like an answer to his thoughts.

"Sora, did you…?"

The other tilts his head curiously. "Did I what?"

"...Nevermind," Roxas exhales, not quite knowing whether to be relieved or disappointed.

That'd be really silly. Their hearts have been connected for a long time, but Sora isn't a mind reader. He's still talking about kissing, obviously.

"Aww, come on," Sora shakes him by the shoulders. "You can't leave me hanging like that."

"You said I could go for a little more than forehead kissing. But you've never actually kissed anyone on the lips, either," he says, and it's not a question — he'd probably know if he had.

"And? I'm saying it's a possibility. Even if I don't know what it's like, it's bound to be great. ...Though it looks awkward," he adds after a brief consideration.

"You can never know unless you try it," Roxas argues, words faintly resembling Sora's own. 

Sora looks a bit troubled. "I know that, but—"

"I really want to kiss you," Roxas blurts out.

Sora's mouth hangs slightly parted in what seems to be disbelief. The moonlight, previously remarking his beauty, makes it so that Roxas can watch a faint red tint grow on the boy's cheeks. It's already a much better reaction than Roxas could have hoped for.

"Uhm— I didn't know you, uh…" Sora seems unable to form a proper sentence. "I mean, that's not true because I did — _consider_ that you could be feeling like that… Still, this is…"

"I give your act an eight out of ten," Roxas jokes around, copying his speech. "Bonus points for stuttering."

"You can't rate it if we haven't kissed yet," Sora immediately contends, catching them both off guard by how quickly this is developing.

Oh, wait. Wait, wait, wait.

He hadn't planned this far ahead — no, he hadn't planned anything at all, if he was being honest. He'd fully expected Sora to take it as a joke and leave it at that. What was he supposed to do? 

"You're treating this like a truth or dare game, I see," Roxas attempts to lighten the situation. "I only wanted to get back at you, Sora. We don't have to do it if you don't feel like it."

Hell yeah. Perfectly smooth talk to get out of his embarrassing predicament. Axel would have been proud if he'd watched the scene.

"And if I want to?"

"Wha—"

"As practice," he quickly adds, face growing even redder. "Like, neither of us has tried kissing anyone on the lips before, right? Aren't you a bit curious?"

"...As practice," Roxas repeats. "To get the hang of it?"

"Yeah, I've wanted to try it out for some time. Asking any of the girls for help would be awkward, and it's hard to talk to Riku about this kind of stuff more often than not… So…" he trails off, daring to appear hopeful.

There's no way Roxas can say no to that. Not when it's a win-win and Sora's especifically asking for him. _God, he's so cute and beautiful—_

"Fine," Roxas shrugs, and Sora's radiant smile makes up for the regret he's feeling upon accepting. He has no idea of how to approach this, come on. 

"Don't worry. Just do whatever feels right."

That's funny. Roxas doesn't think that he's doing any of this right. 

His hand feels so stiff in Sora's waist, and he can sense the sweat dripping down his neck. Sora seems to be more relaxed, encouraging him with confident eyes. 

He tilts his head, still hesitating; Sora nods, giving silent confirmation, and Roxas finally decides that he just has to go for it, so he gathers up all of his courage and leans down, perhaps a tad more rushedly than he would've liked. 

It's not perfect, of course. When Sora settles in comfortably on his lap and answers to his lips' demands, kissing back shyly but firmly, it gets close, though.

Roxas himself is the first one to pull back, trying to sort out the current mess of thoughts and feelings running through him. Sora rests his forehead against his, with a sort of subdued, quiet contentedness spreading on his features.

"I think you did pretty well for your first time."

"...I can't tell if you're giving a real compliment or you're pitying me."

He thinks that his mind must still be processing the fact that he and Sora just kissed. He doubts he'd be able to speak so casually otherwise.

Sora winks by all means of an answer to his unspoken question. "Does it make a difference? Either way, you can improve."

Roxas huffs in amusement. "So, this is gonna be a regular thing now -- just like that?"

"You don't look that surprised to me, Roxas," the boy pokes his cheek. "Awkward, maybe, just not really surprised." 

"Neither do you," he arches an eyebrow.

"Huh. You're right," Sora blinks. "I guess— we both knew, then?"

"We have always been connected," Roxas muses thoughtfully. "So maybe, even if we're in different bodies now, we can subconsciously tell what the other is thinking…" 

Or something like that.

It should be creepy, knowing that someone can read your emotions as if you're an open book, even if you don't say anything. Then again, it's Sora he's talking about here; Roxas doesn't think he could ever be afraid of him. If anything, this realization only makes everything click further, akin to two pieces of a puzzle finally sliding together. 

"That makes sense," Sora agrees. "...I mean, my heart definitely never stopped calling out for you," he admits, scratching his neck. "Even when we still didn't know each other, I needed you by my side to wake up."

Roxas smiles ruefully, remembering the bitter resignation that swept over him when he understood he was a part of Sora, back in that carefully fabricated copy of his hometown. 

"I was sad about letting go of… Well, everything," he pauses. "Even if it wasn't real. But I could tell you needed my help… And I think my heart wanted to be with yours, too."

"So basically, we're stupid for not figuring this out sooner?" the manner in which Sora words it barely makes it sound like a real inquiry. "We've known what each other wanted since the beginning, and have been… Avoiding talking about it."

"When you put it that way, it does sound pretty silly," Roxas concurs. "Taking things slow isn't bad, though."

"One step at a time," Sora chirps. "We'll find out where to go from here, I guess…"

"We have all the time we need."

"I bet I can already get a head start on you," Sora proclaims, lips twisted into a cheeky smirk.

"Oh, yeah?" Roxas jabs him playfully. "And what would that be?"

"Well, I can tell exactly what you're thinking of now," he beams. 

He's the one to take the lead and kiss Roxas this time, sweet and slow, hand peacefully threading through tangled blond locks and pulling him down, not separating until they start running out of air.

"Thanks for going out with me tonight," Sora buries himself on his chest. "I love you, Roxas."

"Me too, Sora," he murmurs back. "Even if I'm gonna catch a cold because of you."

They laugh and laugh without a care in the world — while Kairi and Xion will most likely scold them tomorrow for being irresponsible, and they'll have to spend the day indoors, they're happy in the night.

And that's the most important thing, at the end of the day.

Sometimes, life is quite that simple.

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes hello, re:mind kicked my ass with three minutes of brand new soroku content and we can always use more soroku in the world, thus this was born because i want them to interact more and it's very fun to think of their relationship after kh3. lowkey self indulgent but i hope it was enjoyable anyhow...!! shoutout to my mom for helping me figure out a title, i was struggling a bit :'D
> 
> talk to me about kh and soroku on tumblr / twitter @managician  
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
